Electrical receptacle outlets in walls and floors present serious hazards to the public. The U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC) estimates that 3,900 injuries associated with electrical receptacle outlets are treated in hospital emergency rooms each year. Approximately a third of these injuries occur when young children insert metal objects, such as hair pins and keys, into the outlet, resulting in electric shock or burn injuries to the hands or fingers, and, in many instances, death. CPSC also estimates that electric receptacles are involved in 5,300 fires annually, which claim, on average, 40 lives and injure 110 consumers. Thus, there is an urgent need to develop a cost-effective and shock proof electrical supply outlet that is able to distinguish an electrical device from a human being to prevent unnecessary physical suffering and death as well as economic losses.